The Resistance
by YaoiTora
Summary: [On Hiatus] A civil war has taken over the world. Friends become enemies, enemies become friends. Families are torn apart. Blood is shed with guns, knives, etc. An organization called the Resistance has developed and takes in suvivors of the war. Drama/General. Warning: Violence and gory scenes. Rated M for that and Yaoi! Review! No flames please!


**Author's Note: Okay this chapter is the prologue of my newest story. _This_ story _ONLY _is an _experimental _story so if it's bad, you don't need to say it, I already know. There will be _violence, gore, cursing and sexual situations _but with my luck, it's not going to be as good. For this story, I'm a little bit on the down side. I would rather a partner who knows how to write good violent situations, gory situations and sexual situations. **

**That's why again this is an _experimental chapter. _The _only __chapter _that will be uploaded for this story. Therefore, for now this story is on hiatus until I find someone who I can get to know first before he/she starts working with me. :)**

**I'm not searching for a beta, I'm searching for a partner. But if that said partner wanted to correct grammar and stuff like that, that's fine with me. This story is good, one of my friends said that, but it needs work. I know that much is for sure. **

**I hope you like this little bit of the story anyway. It should be good even though it does possibly have errors. I gotta spell check it anyway then correct the spelling, then update the chapter. Of course. **

**T**_h_**e** **R**_e_**s**_i_**s**_t_**a**_n_**c**_e_

_Prologue_

_**D**arkness_ was all I could see around me while pain filled cries resonated around me –almost repeating repeatedly, getting softer and softer but they don't stop. Ever. I am drenched in my blood as my body violently shakes. I grit my teeth –my jaw clenching tightly hurting badly. I swallow down the lump in my throat before lifting my head up to see an almost vivid silhouette pointing his or her's gun at me ready to pull the trigger. I wait yearningly to meet my end-wait for the time to be done-out of my misery for good and forever. Forever.

The tension rises around us as the black hazy darkness begins to clear and I am more liable to be killed –the vulnerability was right where I was –wounded-left for dead by my squad team. Actually, I wasn't left for dead, I told them to leave me –let me stay behind and do this act of valor. Almost abruptly, the silhouette vanishes and is now on the ground bleeding profusely. I ducked under my arms for protection in attempt to savor myself even though it seemed so futile. So pointless.

I hear a voice call my name, noting it fading while my vision started to blur and my breathing becomes jagged and short. My chest heaved up and down heavily as I felt someone check my pulse taking my hand into his or her own. I hear a fearful cry and they lift me up and put my into a stretcher. They carry me to a helicopter and begin to stop my wounds from bleeding. I fall in and out of consciousness as they hurry to the destination. I hear screams and cries echoing inside my head, I even heard Naruto growl at one of the paramedics that was trying to help me. Soon, I had fallen into an induced coma state.

I didn't wake up until the third week of this vehement violence that caused all this torture to my friends, my family, and me. My eyes flutter open and glance around the room. I realize I was in a hospital. My eyes widened and I sit up quickly wincing at the sharp pain that flew up my spine. I shake almost violently as I wrap my arms around my waist in a tight hug. I curse under my breath seeing my team in front of me giving me concerned looks. I fall back on to the bed, my head laying down on my pillow, eyes close groaning at the brightness of the light to hide that I was hurting. The voice calls out to me again.

I slowly pull down the covers off my face and stare in to one of my co-captains' cerulean blue eyes. His messy blonde hair drenched in his own sweat and someone else's blood the enemy's of course along with his own. His eyes peer into mine looking into my soul –seeing every emotion I hold through the look in my eyes. Before I was even in the resistance, I was young, about eight or nine years old.

I never thought my family would die right before my eyes. However, they did. I wanted so badly to get revenge and I wanted so badly to get stronger –to help people find their peace along with my own. I met Naruto Uzumaki. He saw through me. Every emotion I held back-sadness, anger, pain, loneliness, all of them Naruto saw them all. He saw through the mask the shell I hid my emotions in. The box I used to hide in everything since that terrible day. If it wasn't for Naruto, I wouldn't have made it this far. Not ever.

"You've disobeyed direct order from a superior and nearly got yourself killed!" my friend, Hinata Hyuga says hitting me on the head. I didn't wince I was used to it. I gave her a fake smile that only makes her angrier with me. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she said. I didn't know why she said I should be ashamed of myself; I was merely protecting my subordinates. I didn't have a choice _but_ to stay behind.

I shrugged nonchalantly before giving her an unreadable look. Hinata was also one of the few people who could read me like a book. I knew why because she was the same thing however, she learned to take off her protective mask and brace her emotions, – I haven't.

"You're such a hot-shot." I heard Naruto comment. I roll my eyes and smile. _Not really, _I thought in reply.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am fifteen years old and I was just selected in one of the few teenagers for a war draft only a few years ago. I managed to escape with mercy of all that has happened and now I've joined the resistance_. _I've met some decent people and I've gotten up to a high rank. I am a captain of squad 7 a group that mainly revolves around spying. I discreetly disobeyed an order and went out to fight in combat. However, nothing and no one ever stopped me before.

Why should they now?

To Be Continued...

[On Hiatus until further notice]


End file.
